Courage the Cowardly Dog Show
The Courage The Cowardly Dog Show is a show staring Courage, Eustace Bagge and Muriel Bagge. Its basically someone recording Courages life in The Middle of Nowhere. secretly and he doesn't know that's happening, by the end of the 4th season, Eustace broke the camera. Episodes Season 1 #Butt Cramp : Eustace gets a butt cramp and Courage must figure out why and is kicked into a forest,he comes out bruised and drops medicine on Eustace, his Butt Cramp disappears. #Courage on Campus : Courage is left alone at a haunted fair. #Meeting Scratch Cat : The Scratch Cat visits the Middle of Nowhere and has a fight to the death with Courage,Scratch Cat loses his arms and runs away. #Courage and the Haunted Shame : WARNING:Very scary episode: Courage finds the Haunted Shame in his attic and Eustace plays it,Eustace's eyes turn bloodshot red and he falls over,dead. Courage screams for dear life as a hand grabs him and sucks him deep down into the game,trapped forever. #Courage Wears Pants : Courage steals Eustace's pants and tries them on,they don't fit. #Life Gives Courage Lemons: Life comes and gives Courage some lemons and Cave Johnson bursts into the house and makes them explode. #Return The Slab,Idiot: Eustace randomly gets a slab and some idiot who is called King Ramses wants it back. #Courage and The Butt Ghost: Courage wakes up while Muriel and Eustace are sleeping, and he really haves to go to the potty. When he goes to poop he gets possesed by the Butt Ghost and eats Eustace and Muriel's butts. Then courage wakes up from his dream IT WAS REAL! #Giygas vs. Courage: Giygas kidnaps Muriel and Courage has to rescue her. SPOILERS:In the end, the whole universe explodes. #Flag as Spam: Eustace's video is flagged as spam and he goes crazy. He almost destroys the whole house until Courage saves the day. #Suffer: A strange being comes, decapitates and chokes the Bagge family. Courage jolts away as fast and he can but is grabbed. #Muriel's Big Day: Courage is kidnapped by a alien-robot and this time, Muriel must save him. #Eustace's Revenge: Eustace turns into a mutation of a crab and turns huge, he tries to have Courage for Dinner but is defeated by Courage before he can swallow him whole. #.....: Courage is seen in a room alone with pitch black eyes no episodes came out for a few years #Courage in Doomsday Zone: Courage chases the obese man in Doomsday Zone #Freaky Fred Dances: Freaky Fred dances infont of Courage naked for 10 minutes. #Freaky Fred Cuts Hair: Freaky Fred cuts off every single hair on Courage's body while a creepy music plays for 5 hours back-to-back. #Freaky Fred Commits Suicide: Freaky Fred commits suicide, this marks the end of Freaky Fred Week. #Sticky Situation: A jar of jam comes alive and gets the entire house sticky, then it makes the family get stuck together. You don't wanna know what happens next... #Crunch: The Evil Wizard: An evil wizard feeds Muriel to his "pet", but Courage ventures into his pet to rescue her. #Evil Wizard's Revenge: The First Movie: Darkness envelopes the Middle of Nowhere,The Evil Wizard is here to destroy the entire house,many minions are sent to tie up Courage but the dog beats them. Then,the wizard shows himself and a epic fight to the death begins, the wizard goes through his many forms to stop Courage,but after many hours,the Evil Wizard is defeated and the darkness disappears. Season 2 #Couragebound: Courage learns PSI Scream and uses it with full power against the evil itself, known as Katzgas. After that, Courage has saved Onett. #Courage at The Forbidden Gate: Courage notices his family is trapped behind the Forbidden Gate and Courage must find 6 orbs to open it. #The First Orb: Courage ventures into Germany to get the first orb,he barely makes it out alive as he was attacked by Nazi's. #The Second Orb: Courage goes into Teletubby Land to get the second orb but is jailed by Po #Escaping Teletubby Jail: Courage finds a key and runs down to the second orb,escaping jail. #Third Orb; Courage uses a Time Machine to go to the future and get the orb. #Fourth Orb: Courage walks into Hell and steals thefourth orb from Bob Saget but barly makes it out alive yet again as demons attack him. #Fifth Orb: Courage climbs to the top of Undefeatable Palace with shades and gets the fifth orb #Final Orb: Courage goes to the beach and buys a hotdog,then he takes the final orb from Benson #Entering the Forbidden Gate: Courage brings the orbs to the forbidden gate,opens it, and defeats Katz #Tutorial Tom: Courage is sent to the Toontorial and must escape Tutorial Tom, #WE ARE FAMILY: Courage flies around the house for the entire episode baving a spasm #Underpants: Courage chases a fresh pair of underwear and has to return it to Murial before the Evil Wizard gets it #Bottle: Courage breaks an expensive bottle of wine and resorts to slave labor to pay back the cost. TV Category:Stuff Category:Good TV Shows